


Flu Season

by ShayLeighJoy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayLeighJoy/pseuds/ShayLeighJoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's flu season. And Felicity is not a fan of needles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I was going to update "To Prove Oneself" last weekend, but my dad had a heart attack and was in the hospital for a couple days. After that I moved into school. So I have a little one-shot here that I wrote while procrastinating. I'm hoping to update "To Prove Oneself" next weekend.   
> Thanks :)
> 
> P.S. This hasn't been edited

On the Island Oliver had quickly learned to rise with the sun, and even after three years of being home he still held the same habits. It had even started to rub off on Felicity early in their relationship, which was why Oliver was surprised that, at 9am, she had not come out of the bedroom. 

He wandered back to the bedroom, a mug of coffee in hand; a bribe to get Felicity up and out of bed. When he entered the room he could barely see her as she was snuggled under all the blankets. Oliver couldn’t help smiling at the sight of her. She mostly appeared as a lump under the blankets, but at the top you could just see several strands spread across the pillow.  
“Fel-ic-ity” He called softly, brushing hair away from her face. There was no answer. “Baby, I know you are awake.”  
“Go away.” She spoke adamantly.  
“I have coffee.” He could just barely hear her muttered ‘damnit’ before her head appeared, along with a hand to grab the coffee. She pulled herself the rest of the way up to lean against the headboard while she was contentedly sipping from the mug.  
“Come on Felicity, we have to go. We are going to get our flu shots. You know the flu could put our whole team out of action for at least a week if we let it. Roy and Digg got theirs last week. Now it’s our turn.” Oliver was almost pleading with her.  
“I’m not sure if you’ve forgotten somehow, but I hate needles. I would rather be ill for a week over someone sticking a needle in me. Especially after that year where Count Vertigo laced all the shots.” She shivered. “I’m not chancing it.” Oliver sighed.  
“I know that was extremely scary.” He rounded the bed and climbed up next to her, framing her face with his hands. “Trust me baby, I know. I was scared too. Unfortunately that won’t make a difference.” She just pouted.  
“Can’t you just go alone? Even if I’m sick I can do my Team Arrow work from home! Or even in the lair; I mean I barely move as is.” Oliver opened his mouth, but she cut him off before he could say anything. “I’ve never gotten a flu shot and I’ve never gotten the flu. That can’t just be a coincidence.” There wasn’t anything else he could argue to convince her it was good for her, so he changed tactics.  
“’Licity… if you are sick how am I supposed to focus on being the Arrow? You know you’d do that same.” He could see in her eyes that the point had really hit her. “So will you please get the shot? For me?” Felicity couldn’t say no to that look.  
“Fine. Let’s go.” She got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. “Will you make another cup of coffee for me?” Oliver nodded, leaning back and watching her head into the bathroom. 

It was only about half an hour before they were finally getting in the car. Felicity’s foot was bouncing on her knee almost immediately after Oliver started the trip across town to the doctor. He reached over to touch her knee and hopefully supply some comfort.  
It wasn’t too short a trip to the doctor’s office, but still felt far too short for Felicity. She had tried not to think on the drive over, but she should have known that would be completely impossible for her. Before Oliver had even parked the car her mind was racing; mostly through the same thoughts as earlier. Oliver didn’t comment on her radiating tension; but she should have realized that he noticed. So she grabbed his hand to reassure him that she was okay and to remind herself he was right there. 

It didn’t take long for them to get called back, as it was just a shot for each of them. Oliver’s was done within moments; of course that was the easiest part. The doctor left the room for a moment, while Oliver convinced Felicity to sit on a chair closer to the doctor’s equipment.  
“How are you doing Felicity?” Oliver asked, trying to keep her distracted until the doctor returned to the room. Felicity could only shrug, she was lost in her thoughts. He changed the topic. “Well what are you working on at QC? I know it isn’t as much “assisting” as it could be.” He got a small smile from her.  
“It’s a new program for the Lair. When I get it right it’ll up the speed of any of our electronics; whether alarms, comms, or computers.” While she was speaking the doctor entered again, but Felicity didn’t notice.  
“I’ll be impressed to see it than.” Oliver smiled at her. The doctor was sitting again, but Felicity was still caught up in her thoughts. This time it was probably something to do with her new program. “You know Felicity we really need to work on your observation skills.” She tilted her head.  
“Why?” It was then that she felt it. A small pinch. “YOU BASTARD.” She yelled at him. Of course while she was yelling at him the doctor pulled the needle back out; which of course was an even stronger pinch that she knew was coming. Quickly afterward the doctor left and Oliver pulled Felicity over so she was sitting in his lap. She still had her arms crossed and wouldn’t look at him, but that didn’t stop him from wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling into her head.  
“I’m so proud of you baby. I’m sorry you didn’t get a warning, but you couldn’t worry that way either.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.  
“I still am mad at you.” She said before burying her face in his chest.  
She spoke again, her voice muffled by his chest. “Can we please go home now?”  
“Of course baby. Let’s go.” He hugged her tight one more time before standing and taking her hand. 

They didn’t speak again till they were in the car and well on their way.  
“I guess I should say thank you for helping. Even if you did it in the worst way possible.” She glared at him, but her eyes quickly softened. Oliver squeezed her hand.  
“Any time.”


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently the muse has decided that another part to this was necessary. I'm pretty sure my muse was just trying to procrastinate writing papers. Plus if I get this done now... maybe To Prove Oneself will get itself together soon!  
> Note: Has not been edited.

It was still dark outside when Oliver woke from a nightmare, sweating bullets. He thought it was from the dream, but he realized that the heat was coming the blonde girl curled up beside him. It was just after that he realized the duvet was practically on the floor. Felicity shivered a couple times before releasing a nasty sounding cough. 

Jumping up quickly, Oliver filled a cup with some water from the tap and came back around to sit on the floor in front of her. Placing the water on the bedside table, he reached up and gently shook her shoulder.   
“’Licity, wake up.” She shifted a little, blinking a couple times but ultimately closing her eyes again. He shook her again, and knew she was awake when she murmured something grumpily. It was only after the next set of chills that she jolted up to find him watching her, a gentle look in his eyes.   
“What’s wrong?” Her voice was scratchy; almost grating so Oliver quickly offered up the water.   
“Drink some of this first.” She gulped down the entire glass quickly before flopping backwards onto the bed.   
“OW.” Oliver jumped up again.   
“Felicity, what’s wrong?” She was covering her eyes.   
“My sinuses are full of shit.” She spoke grumpily. “Can I go back to sleep? I’m soooo tired.” Oliver started gently running his hand through her hair.   
“Soon baby. We need to get something in you to take down that fever.” 

She wasn’t happy about it, but obliged, quickly taking the medication he offered her before curling back up on the bed.   
“Can you pull the blanket up? I’m so cold.” He moved to pull up the blanket before climbing back in bed and wrapping himself around her.   
“There’s a glass of water on the table next to you. If you need anything please wake me up okay?” He whispered quietly in her ear. When he felt the tiniest of nods he settled in, fully expecting to be awake for the rest of the night. 

The next time Felicity woke up it was light out and Oliver was nowhere to be found. She started to sit up, at least she tried until the pain hit her. She groaned loudly and settled herself back in, pulling the covers back up over her head. It couldn’t have been more than fifteen minutes later that Oliver returned to the room with a mug of tea, her tablet, and a bottle of pills. He took a seat on the edge of the bed.  
“Hey. How are you feeling?”  
“Terrible. Go away.”   
“Felicity. You know me better than that. You know I’m not going to leave you alone to suffer.” She glared at him.   
“Oliver. You do realize what this is?” She continued, not giving him a chance to answer. “I’ll give you another hint. My entire body hurts like hell and I’m crazy tired.” Oliver had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.  
“I do know what the flu looks like Felicity.”   
“Then why are you still here? Or did you forgot that whole line of reasoning as to why I HAD to get a flu shot?” She sighed. “I’m sorry. I just feel terrible, and I really don’t want you to get sick just because you are taking care of me for a couple days.” He framed her face with his hands.   
“Forget about Arrow business. Digg can go run around in the leathers tonight.” He could see Felicity was getting ready to come up with, what was probably a pretty sound reasoning, as to why he (or both of them) would need to go to the Arrow Cave tonight. As soon as she opened her mouth he moved one hand to cover her mouth.   
“No. Go back to sleep. I can see that you need it.” She yawned, just proving his point.   
“Stay with me?” She spoke quietly again.   
“Always.” He let go of her to walk around the bed and settled down next to her. “I’ll wake you up in a couple hours so you can take some more medication.” She gave him a sleepy nod before sliding herself over so her head was resting on his chest. It took her moments to fall asleep. 

The next time Felicity woke, most of the morning had already passed, but Oliver hadn’t moved; he was still there softly petting her head.   
“You ready for some more meds?” She groaned again, before moving away so he could get up. It took only minutes for her to drink a full glass of water and take a couple of ibuprofen tablets, but she had to struggle up because she really needed to use the bathroom! 

Oliver had been refilling the glass with water from the kitchen when she got up. Even moving slowly, she reached the bathroom and shut the door just before he returned. She was just moving toward the sink when Oliver knocked on the door.   
“’Licity, are you doing okay?” She nodded, before realizing that he couldn’t see her.   
“Yeah. It’s all good.” She tried to sound cheery for him.   
“You know I can tell you are lying to me right?” Felicity grumbled under her breath. When she opened the door he was quick to grab her hand.   
“Come on. Let’s get you back in bed and we can watch a movie or something.” She was going to make some sassy comeback, but he was looking at her with big blue eyes, and she just couldn’t. Instead she took a step forward and wrapped her arms around him. 

It was mid-hug when he made the move to pick her up and walk back to the bed.   
“Damn it Oliver.” She smacked his chest. “I have the flu, not a broken leg.” But she didn’t try to get down. 

He’d gently placed her back on the bed and settled in with the TV remote when he heard her mumble something. Rubbing her back he leaned closer.   
“What was that?”   
“I said, stupid needles. A lot of good that whole experience did me. I blame you.” She stuck her tongue out. Oliver had to try hard to keep his laughter in; grumpy Felicity was still one of his favorite sides of Felicity.   
“Really you love me, no matter what I get you to do.” He could only smile when he heard her response.   
“Yeah, yeah, you’re right.”


End file.
